The Story Of Haley James
by PrettyGleek90210VampCharmedOne
Summary: This is my story about Haley.It starts out on everyone's sophmore uples are Naley,Leyton,Brucas and others later to come.Sorry Im not very good at writing summaries.


**The Story Of Haley James**

Chapter 1:The Day She Met Him

_Beep.Beep.Beep.Haley slowly opened her eyes to the bright sunlight shining through her windows.She quickly hit off on her alarm clock and stood up to get ready.She grabbed a hair band and pulled her dark brown hair into a ponytail.Then she walked over to her dell computer and moved the mouse back and forth to wake it up.The blackness disappeared and her wallpaper appeared.She clicked on the desktop icon School Assignments.Then she clicked print when her English paper came up.While she was waiting for her printer to finish printing the paper she walked over to her closet and picked out some clothes to wear that day.When she was finished picking out her clothes her printer made a clicking sound and she went over to pick up the paper.She layed the paper on her bed then headed to her bathroom to take a shower._

_15 minutes later..._

_Haley got out of the shower and took out her blow dryer and hair straightner.Then she took her towel off her hair and started drying it with her blow dryer.Once she was finished she took her straightner and straightened her hair.She then got changed and went over to her bed to put her english paper in her bookbag.After that she headed down the stairs passing her sisters Quinn,Vivian and Taylor's rooms on the way.Quinn the second youngest sisters room was decorated all in black with pictures of skulls and blood everywhere.She was a gothic.Vivian the third youngest sisters room was decorated all in orange and green.She was just a normal teenage girl.Then there was Taylor the oldest sisters room.It was decorated all in pink with cheerleading posters and trophies everywhere.She was the most popular sister and was a cheerleader.Haley was the youngest sister and she was the braniac in the James family.She had always been unpopular and was kind of jealous of Taylor for her popularity but then remembering that she was Haley James and she was just as important as Taylor.Once she had gotten down the stairs she saw her mother in the kitchen drinking coffee and making pancakes._

_Haley said,"Morning mom."Haley's mother walked over to her and gave her a hug then handed her a glass of orange juice._

_Her mom said,"Good morning sweetie.Are your sisters up yet?"Haley nodded her head no while drinking the orange juice her mother had given her.Just then Taylor walked down the stairs and into the kitchen._

_She said,"Hey little sis.Hi mom im going out with Eric after cheerleading practice so I wont be home right away."Their mother shook her head okay then went back to finishing the pancakes.When they were finished Quinn and Vivian had made their way down the stairs smelling the pancakes.Their mother handed each of them a plate with two pancakes with a blueberry and syrup.Once they were done eating the girls headed out to the car and started driving to Tree Hill High._

_When the girls arrived they all opened their car doors at the same time and stood up to get out of the car.Then she spotted him.Nathan Scott, the most popular guy in school, star basketball player,parents the richest in town and the hottest guy she had ever seen.He was walking up the sidewalk and you could just tell he knew he was all that._

_Lucas said,"Hey Hales."Haley then turned her head quickly to him.Her face was completely flushed and tried quickly to make it go away._

_She said,"Hey Luke."He grabbed her hand and they walked up to the front door of Tree Hill High.They opened the door and Lucas walked Haley to her locker then walked to his own.Haley quickly opened her locker and shoved her bag in it grabbing her english and math books.She then walked to her math class taking one of the front seats.Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer the two most popular girls in school then walked in always one second before the bell rings.They took the seats behind Haley and immediately started talking.The teacher also then began speaking.Not being able to hear the teacher Haley turns around."God will you shut up!"_

_Brooke Davis said,"Look Peyton straight A brainiac is actually talking to us."Peyton then laughed and so did the rest of the class.Haley then turned her head back around looking at the teacher."Oh are you gonna cry now?Come on baby cry."_

_Haley turned around again and said,"You know what bitch why dont you back the hell off!Just because Im not popular it doesnt mean you have the jurisdiction over judging me or anyone else!So why dont you keep your bitchy,stuck up, slutty mouth to yourself!"_

_The teacher looked at Haley and said,"Miss.James get yourself down to the Principal Turner's office immediatly!"Haley opened her mouth in shock but instead of arguing grabbed her books and walked out of the room.Brooke then laughed and the teacher continued,"You can join her as well Miss.Davis."Brooke got up and walked out of the class following Haley down the hall._

_She caught up with her and said,"Hey sorry about that but you know Brooke Davis has gotta keep an image."Haley just looked at her with disgust and picked up her pace."Im trying to apologize here throw me a freaking bone!"_

_Haley spoke with anger in her voice,"Brooke you've treated me like shit our whole lives and now if you think apologizing for one incident is going to make up for that you are sadly mistaken!"Brooke stopped walking and showed a look of actual hurt as Haley walked past her into the principal's office._

_As Haley entered the office the secretary said,"Hello Miss.James what do you need?"Haley walked over and sat in one of the seats.Brooke opened the door to the office and walked over to sit by Haley in the chairs."Whats going on ladies?"_

_Knowing Haley wasnt in any mood to talk Brooke responded,"We were fighting in Mrs.Gregory's class."The secretary then picked up the phone and punched in a number.Ten seconds later,she was on phone the Principal Turner.While she was still on the phone with Principal Turner Brooke turned to Haley and said,"Okay I understand your really pissed off right now but come on I said I was sorry and I meant it so please just forgive me already.Your making me feel horrible."_

_Haley quickly replied,"You should feel horrible!"Brooke then looked at her with a questioning look._

_She asked,"Okay now I dont even know what your talking about!"Haley looked at her and her face showed pure anger._

_She then said,"You honestly don't remember do you?"Brooke thought for a minutes then looked back at Haley and shook her head no._

Flashback 3 years ago...

_Haley was walking with her boyfriend,Tommy, up the street.They sat down on a bench right outside of Karen's Cafe.Tommy kisses her and then Haley says,"I'll be right back I'll go get us so coffees."He nodds his head at her and she walks up into the cafe.Brooke then walks up the sidewalk to the bench and sits with Tommy._

_He turns to her and said,"Hey Brooke."Brooke smiled at him showing off her dimples._

_She then said,"Hey Tommy."He grabbed her in his arms and started kissing her.Just then Haley walked out of the cafe and dropped the coffees.They spilled everywhere.Brooke and Tommy then looked up._

_Haley screamed,"Brooke!Tommy!"Brooke ran over to Haley._

_She pleaded,"Haley please let me explain."Haley ripped away from her and slapped her right in the face then ran up the street._

Present Day In The Office...

_Brooke said to Haley,"Oh Haley Im so sorry.I walked over to the bench and sat down with Tommy and then he grabbed me and kissed me.Haley please believe me."_

_Haley responded,"Brooke it doesnt matter who kissed who you could've stopped it but you didnt so you know what your just as much to blame."_

_The secretary said,"Principal Turner will see you now."Brooke and Haley both stood up and walked into Principal Turner's room._

_When they were in there he asked,"Okay so what happened girls?"Brooke opened her mouth to speak but Haley took her foot and stomped on Brookes.She immediately shut her mouth and a tear slid down her cheek._

_Haley then spoke,"Its was all my fault Principal Turner I cussed out Brooke she didnt do anything."Principal Turner looked at Haley questioningly to ask her if she really meant it and she nodded her head._

_He then said,"Alright then your free to go Miss.Davis."Brooke stood up and walked out."So Haley I guess I'll have to give you detention.Starting today you have two weeks."Haley stood up and walked out of the office.Picking up her books on the way out._

Chapter 2:Where Are You?

_Its been three weeks since Haley cussed out Brooke in class.Since then shes gotten a lot better at controlling her anger and has finally forgiven Brooke.Peyton and Haley have become best friends and are hanging out constantly.Two new girls came to Tree Hill Carrie and Rachel.Rachel has long red hair with brown eyes and Carrie has medium dark brown hair with brown eyes and a dark complextion.Haley has just woken up it is a Saturday and she is going to meet Lucas and Peyton in town.Hopefully she'll get to see Nathan again.She ran to her closet and picked out some clothes then went to her bathroom and took a shower.After she was finished she walked down the stairs and grabbed her car keys from the wall then started driving to Karen's Cafe.Once she had gotten there she walked up into the cafe and Lucas and Peyton were at a table waiting for her.Karen was behind the counter smiling and taking orders as she ran into the kitchen to fill them._

_Peyton said to Haley,"Hey Haley come on over."She turned to them and took a seat.Karen then walked over to them and asked them what they wanted to drink.They all ordered Sunkists and then Karen disappeared into the kitchen.Seconds later she was back at their table with three glasses full of sunkist.Everyone said thanks then she went into the kitchen again._


End file.
